Extra Curricular Activities
by TeamWildeEllie
Summary: Elsa Winters was a biology teacher and one night she needed to stay behind at work as she needed to catch up on her marking but something catches her eye more than marking. The feisty, English teacher Anna Arendelle. Elsanna/ smut/ non incest/ one-shot (TeacherElsa/TeacherAnna)


**A/N- The story touches upon sexual abuse but doesn't go into detail.**

Why do I do this to myself? So here I am sitting in my office as I sift through my mountain of paperwork. If only I didn't get too distracted when talking to my friends (although I prefer to do that than do my grading), or if I had just turned off my Playstation and Netflix and just got on with my marking then I wouldn't be stuck here, bored out of my head, monotonously marking papers on cellular structure. I look up and see my colleague staring goofily at me.

"S'up girl?" Anna laughed leaning against my doorway.

"Not much." I sigh placing my glasses on top of my head and leaning back stretching.

"How come you're here late? Aren't you going to miss your bus home?" Anna asked skipping inside the room and plonking herself down on the chair opposite me.

"Yup but I'll just walk. I need to get this done as there are too many distractions at home and all my marking and paperwork has just piled up." I sigh as I got to get a few more papers off my pile but they all fall down onto the floor "Oh for fuck's sake!"

"Hey, calm down! It's Ok. I will drive you home when you are ready, hell you live like seven miles away, listen it's no biggie and then maybe.. well if you want, we can.. erm well go for dinner or something?" Anna smiled as she helped me pick up my papers.

I look over at Anna and I can see she is blushing nervously. I've been working at this school for about two months now after I left my old job, due to differences between some of the staff and I and well I love it here. At the beginning I kinda kept myself to myself but from day one, I noticed this vibrant red head who was always laughing and joking and until then I didn't believe in love at first sight but she changed all that. Another thing is that there is quite a large age gap between Anna and myself as I am twenty five and she is well.. forty but she acts younger than I do most of the time. We never really spoke to each other until one day we were both on a free lesson and we both got chatting to each other and found out we had a lot in common and from then on we have really been inseparable.

"So is that a yey or ney?" Anna asked bringing me back into reality.

"Sorry, what did you ask?" I say shaking my head clear.

"Dinner?" Anna repeated.

"Oh.." I say remembering now "Dinner, sounds awesome. Let me just finish up here and I'll meet you in your office, yeah?"

Anna smiled, her beaming grin nearly blinding me as she shone her pearly whites. Standing up, she began walking out the room backwards, blushing madly.

"Erm Anna.. the.." I began but it was too late and Anna walked into the door frame.

"Oh.. haha sorry." Anna blushed again and all but sprinted out of the room back to her office.

* * *

An hour had passed and I was completely done with cells, cell organelles anything cell related. I grab my belongings and pray that Anna was still around as I don't want to walk home especially as it's completely dark out now. I make my way to her office and I hear her on the phone to someone so I stay outside and listen.

"No mom, it's not a date-date it's just dinner."

"Yes she is the one that I told you about.. the one I really liked."

"No, I don't think she likes me back, mom. No! Don't come down for god's sake.. I don't need another reason why she wouldn't date me."

"Yes Mom, I will call you when I'm done. Mom, please I am a grown woman I don't need sex advice from you.. especially as you are not gay. No mom, I don't care if you have watched Orange is the new Black!"

I suddenly burst out laughing although I tried to hide it but I knew that she caught me.

"Mom, I have to go.. I love you, bye." Anna panicked.

I cough to settle my laugh and knock on her door quietly.

"It's open." I hear Anna choke out.

I open the door smiling at her.

"So.. I take it you heard some of that?" Anna blushed looking down.

"No not really.." I lied as I shut the door after me and sat down.

"You suck at lying you know." Anna chuckled looking up.

"Oh I may suck at lying but you really suck at telling the truth." I retort cockily.

"How so?" Anna raised her eyebrow intrigued.

"Well why didn't you tell me you had a crush on someone?" I grin slyly.

"What! I erm I don't who said that I did?" Anna panicked as she avoided making eye contact.

"Yes mom, she is the one I really like." I mimic as Anna looks at the floor again.

"You.. erm heard." Anna pouts looking up giving me puppy eyes.

I smile over at her as although I really liked her I never thought that she liked me back and well now that I know she does, why shouldn't I just go for it.

"You know what!" I say standing up and walking around to where she was sitting as I put my hands on her shoulders and I lean down, so my mouth is level with her ear "I'm really not in the mood for dinner any more."

Anna moaned and tried to turn around but I quickly licked the out shell of her ear, making her shiver.

"I think we should really just skip straight to the dessert." I growled as I nipped the top of her ear where I had just licked.

"Mmm.. oh boy!" Anna moaned closing her eyes.

"There is only one problem with that though." I grin and spin her around so we're face to face.

Anna opened one eye unsure what I had planned.

"I.. like to.. _eat _my.. dessert.. slow." I say as I pepper her neck with kisses "And well what can I say I have a really bad sweet tooth that needs satisfying right away."

I stand up and get between Anna's legs pushing them wider as I grab her hands and put them on my ass. I move my hips slowly and seductively as I place my hands on her shoulders. I move my hand and take my hair band out shaking my hair loose as I hear Anna gasp. As I keep my hips swaying I begin to undo the buttons on my shirt and take it off, wrapping it around Anna's shoulders bringing her close into my chest. I groan out as I feel Anna nip at my skin.

Anna grabs me and lifts me up so I'm sitting on her lap and attacks my neck with wild and rough kisses. I have one hand behind her gripping the chair and the other is tousled in her hair, pulling it roughly. I feel one of her hands snake up my skirt,brushing against my thighs till I feel her hand settle on my soaking panties.

Quickly I jump off her, my breathing is suddenly erratic and I can hear my heart pounding in my ears as spots begin to blur my vision.

"Hey Elsa, are you Ok?" I could hear Anna muffle, concerned as she stood up next to me.

I lean forward trying to get as much air in my lungs as I could but it doesn't seem to be working.

"Elsa, it's Ok.. I'm here for you. I've got you." Anna soothed rubbing up and down on my back.

What Anna didn't know nor anyone else except for a really close friend of mine, was that when I was a teenager I was sexually assaulted and well if I'm ever intimate with anyone or even myself it sometimes flares up and I end up having a panic attack. In reality I have only slept with one other person and I thought she was the love of my life but I was wrong, she was just using me and then she cheated on me, got pregnant and broke my heart. I always had a rule about not falling in love as I know it will just end in heart ache and that's all I have had growing up but I can tell that with Anna, it is different.

Anna lifts my head up and tells me to copy her as she starts to breath slow and deep. Copying her I begin to feel better.

"You Ok?" Anna asks as I manage to stand up again.

"Yeah, sorry I don't know what came over me." I lie wiping some tears away as I look at Anna's worried face.

"Listen, we don't have to do anything if you're not ready. Let me just take you to dinner and then.." Anna began.

"Anna!" I growled, diving forward and attacking her lips with mine feverishly "Shut up!"

I push Anna back onto the chair and grab her thighs putting them on the arm rests. I rip the bottom of her skirt so I could have easier access and then I grab her panties, sliding them down her toned and silky smooth legs.

"Oh god, Elsa. Fuck me please." Anna cried out as I ran my hand back up her legs and between her thighs spreading her already soaking womanhood open.

I lick my lips and quickly begin to explore Anna. Hungrily, I lick up and down savoring the taste as if it was my last meal on earth. To be honest I actually hate eating my dessert slow but I love to tease people so I guess this time I will just have to take my time. I feel Anna moan out my name while she puts her hands in my hair, digging her nails in. I can feel wetness pool in my panties as although no one knows this but I really get off on pain. I claw at Anna's thighs as I begin to lick and suck her precious bundle of nerves, to which I can feel her thigh jerk each time I sweep over it.

"Oh fuck Elsa! Eat me fucking out baby!" Anna growled throwing her head back in pure pleasure.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Quickly Anna threw her eyes open and I sat up wiping my mouth as they were covered in Anna's goodness.

"Anna, it's Sam.. we need to talk about the class trip I was thinking we could arrange." Sam asked knocking again.

"Oh shit! Quick hide." Anna moaned out trying to sort her self out.

"Where exactly?" I pant as I feel like someone who's parents have just came home and they are hiding their partner who aren't allowed to be at the house.

"Yeah Sam.. hold on a second." Anna cried "Under my table.. quick!"

Nodding I quickly dive under the table, silently thanking the table manufacturers for blocking the front of the desk, as Anna pushes the chair so she is right in front of me.

"Come in, Sam." Anna said as I heard the door open and close.

I heard the chair behind squeak against the floor and Anna and Sam began talking but I drowned it all out as my mind was focused on one thing. Making Anna cum and knowing there is nothing she can do or say to stop it.

I lent forward and opened Anna's legs wide as I ran my finger up and down the dripping slit. I was quickly met with a swift kick but ignored it as I moved closer and began using my tongue on her again. Anna's whole body jerked as I slammed two fingers deep inside her.

"Are you Ok?" I could hear Sam ask.

"Hmm oh yeah.. I'm great." I heard Anna struggle out as I began to curl my fingers up as I carried on sucking her clit.

"Ok so I was thinking maybe a theater trip to see a Shakespeare play?" I heard Sam ask.

I begin to swirl my tongue slowly over her clit once again and with a free hand I opened her up so I could attack it more easily. I feel Anna's hand snake down and grip onto my hair again forcing me in deeper.

"So which one would you think would be better?" I heard Sam say.

I had to laugh as Sam was either that oblivious to what was going on or she thought that Anna was just plain weird anyway.

"Listen Sam, I'm really busy at the.. _oh god_.. erm minute so can we.. _ahh_!" I heard Anna moan.

"Anna, are you Ok? You don't look or sound good." I hear Sam ask once more.

"Yeah.. I just erm ate some bad sushi at lunch and it's hurting my stomach." Anna lied.

I kept my fingers going in and out of her, loving that this was probably torture for her but oh well I'm fucking loving it.

"Oh! Well why don't you get that biology teacher you like to kiss it better!" I hear Sam laugh.

I stop suddenly and sit up fast, forgetting I was under a table and bang my head hard on the top of the desk.

"What the hell was that?" I heard Sam question.

"Ah! My damn knee just went loco." Anna lied as she knelt down to pretend to look at her knees yet she looked at me, giving me baby evils, I just stare back at her winking cheekily.

"Ok, I'm going to go. You're just acting too weird and that's saying something Anna, as I'm your best friend and I know how weird you get. You need to get laid, go find that Elsa chick to help you out!" I hear Sam laugh as I hear footsteps heading to the door "Love you, bitch."

Then the door opened and slammed shut.

"Holy shit!" Anna growled moving out of the way so I could get out but instead I stayed under and pulled her towards me again.

I opened her legs once again and dove in greedily eating her out. I pushed my fingers as deep as they could go and begin finger fucking her hard and fast and was greeted by the glorious squelching sound as her juices was flowing out of her.

"Oh god Elsa! I'm so close." Anna growled as she held my head in place as I licked ravenously on her clit "Don't stop.. don't you fucking dare stop!"

I carried on going until I felt a torrent of clear liquid cover me. I quickly replaced my fingers with my willing tongue and lapped up all of Anna's cum as it still sprayed out. Anna's hand was gripped into my hair as her body was jerking uncontrollably. She kept screaming my name over and over which made me almost cum myself but I had to keep my focus on making Anna feel good. A few moments later, Anna stopped jerking and loosed her grip on my hair. I made sure I got all of Anna's juice before swallowing it all. Oh my god! She tastes just wow!

I push her back slightly as I crawl out from under the table and lean over her kissing her passionately as I want her to know how good she tastes. I moan into the kiss as she grabs me and pulls me on top of her so once again I'm on her lap. We share lazy and sweet kisses till I know she has caught her breath again.

"Wow! That was just amazing." Anna smiled kissing me on the forehead "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure." I grin embarrassed.

Before I knew what was going on I felt Anna move her hands and caress my bare back as she unsnapped my bra clasp. Gulping loudly, I look at her unsure but all I see in them beautiful teal orbs is trust and all my worries disappear. She takes my bra off slowly and let's it drop to the floor as she brings both hands up and caress my body. I gasp as she puts both hands on my chest as I can feel my nipples harden at the new temperature and I have to bite back a moan as I feel her pinch and tease my taut bud. I arch my back when I feel Anna's mouth clamp around my nipple, which sends shivers down my spine in delight. I feel one of her hands run down my side, her nails raking over the bare flesh. She opens her legs wider which in turn opens mine wider and I feel her move my panties to the side as I feel a finger run up and down my aching core.

I close my eyes and try to control my breathing as I know Anna will take care of me.

"Tell me what you want me to do." I hear Anna ask refocusing my mind.

"I.. I want you inside me. Make me yours." I moan as I slam my eyes shut.

I jerk and cry out as I feel her digits penetrate me. She pushes them in until I cry out in pain and then slowly moves them in and out until I get used to it, she moves them around opening me up more as I gasp loving her touch.

"I want you to move up and down on me baby." Anna growls as she pulls my hair back hard.

I scream out as I can feel my self getting wetter as Anna pulls my hair harder. I begin to bounce up and down on her fingers as her mouth once again attacks my breast as she sucks on my nipple, biting it slightly which makes her fingers go in deeper as I jump. Anna curls her fingers so it hits my G-spot and I feel a mixture of butterflies and light headedness as I can feel my orgasm building up rapidly. Anna lets go of my hair and I grab her face with my hands kissing her powerfully as I can feel myself clench against her fingers.

"No.. matter what I do.. keep going." I sob as I feel tears brimming my eyes.

Anna nods as she keeps fucking me faster as I put my head on her shoulder and begin to cry. Tears began to drench her shirt as I start to cum all over her. I keep moving up and down as she keeps a steady rhythm as I ride out my orgasm as tears keep flowing.

A few moments later I stop moving and throw my arms around Anna's shoulders burying my head into the crook of her neck, trying to calm down. I feel Anna remover her fingers and wrap her hands around my waist as I just continue to cry.

"Ssshhh it's Ok.. I've got you. I'm not going anywhere." Anna soothes as she strokes my back again.

"I'm sorry." I sob as I try to calm down.

"Don't be, it's fine.. seriously." Anna smiles sitting me up and kisses the tip of my nose.

I giggle and sigh as Anna wipes away my tears.

"I don't know why you panicked before or why you cried but I'm here for you and if you ever need to talk or anything.. my door is always open." Anna smiles as she kisses me again sweetly on the lips.

I nod my head and stand up getting my clothes back on as Anna got dressed herself.

"So you still want to grab some dinner with me?" Anna asks as I finish getting ready.

"Yeah that sounds ace, I have totally worked up an appetite after that." I laugh as I feel my sadness fade away.

"Me too." Anna smiled, kissing me once more before we both leave.

**A/N- So this story is kinda personal for me so I hope you all like it.. A big shout out and thank you to ****my elsanna otp**** for help with the title. Massive love to you all and till next time peeps, you're all awesome :)**


End file.
